Crash Into Me
by x all over you
Summary: dobsley awesomeness. oneshot.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE_: Alright, so don't kill me. I promise I'm still working on DYWS, this just came to me the other night after seeing someone somewhere ask for more Dobsley fics. It's just a oneshot set from their 100th episode party recently. Enjoy and remember to review and favorite if you liked it! ;)

DISCLAIMER: Mature content. You have been warned.

EXTRA A/N: If you haven't noticed already all my titles are song titles. This one is from Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band. Awesome song. You should definitely check it out if you haven't heard it before.

* * *

This party seems to go on forever and the longer we have to stay, the more frustrated I become. Don't they know I need to get home? It's been over twelve hours, twelve freaking hours.. I need to get laid. I've taken as many pictures and eaten as much cake as I think I can take. And just when I think we're given the all clear I hear some idiot suggest an after party. Seriously? The world hates me, I decide. That has to be it. It takes joy in knowing I'm going to have blue balls for the rest of the night apparently.

But then she's give me that one look. Oh yeah. She knows I know that look too. The one that lets me know we need to get out of here now and fast. And that's when my faith in the world and mankind is restored. Maybe life isn't all that bad afterall. My boyish smirk is immediately replaced with a scowl when I hear her tell someone in the crew that she will definitely be at the after party. "You're mean," I mumble. She's smirking and I'm pouting all the way back to the car. I feel like a five year old who just got his favorite toy taken away. Needless to say I'm not a very happy boy at the moment.

I don't stay sad for very long though. When we get to the hotel where the after party is being held, I unbuckle my seat belt and go to get out but she grabs my arm with a smile.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I think all the blood has completely left my head and went South, because it takes me a moment to realize what is going on in that pretty (and clever I might add) head of hers. I only realize what is going on when she's climbing into the back seat. "Hell fucking yes," I mumble to myself before quickly climbing over the seat to join her.

I haven't done this since high school, and I think that fact alone turns me on that much more. I know we don't have a whole lot of time so I don't even bother with our clothes. Usually I strip her naked and make sure that every inch of her soft skin has been either kissed or touched. But that's when when I have all the time in the world, tonight I'm lucky if we get away with a half hour before someone is tracking us down. I'll have to thank her later for wearing a dress tonight. I love seeing those long stems in tight pants don't get me wrong, but they are a _real_ bitch to try and peel off. Just saying.

Eagerly I hike up that dress up, hook my fingers into the side of her thong and yank it down. We don't have a lot of time but there's no way in hell I'm not getting a little taste. She went for her Brazilian this morning, so I know she's extra sensitive. Just the way I like her. It's like she's reading my mind, because she's already pushing my head down in that direction. With my head finally in between her thighs, I feel her heels digging into my back before I even get to work. A gasp escapes her and she arches up against my face when my tongue finally reaches it's destination. Greedily I lick and suck on her clit until she's moaning out my name and tugging on my hair. I can't help but smirk inwardly loving the sound of her moaning my name. I'm working my fingers in and out of her tight cunt while continuing to lick her clit, and I can feel her walls tightening so I know she's close already.

I glance up at her with a smug little smirk playing at my lips and that's when I hear her say the words I've been waiting all damn night to hear her say.

"Dammit Wasileski just get inside me already."

I don't have to be told twice. Somehow I manage to undo my belt, pull it off, toss it aside and even get my pants undone. I whip my raging hard-on out from the confines of my boxer briefs and pants finally and I'm inside her in one swift movement.

"F-Fuck.." I growl out at how tight and amazing she feels.

Slow and gentle is not really in our vocabulary so I immediately begin fucking her roughly. Her hand comes out and she's pushing against the door as I pound her senseless. We're panting and sweating as we're both climbing higher and higher. It doesn't take long at all. Her walls contract and squeeze my dick right before she screams out my name again and coat me nice and good with her juices. That right there is more than enough to send me over the edge. I tense and seconds later I exploding inside, collapsing against her.

Somehow we manage to make it to the after party. Ironically enough no one asks why we're a good forty-five minutes later than everyone else. It's only when I'm chatting with a few crew members that I stuff my hands in my pockets and find her little _surprise_. A smirk forms immediately when I barely pull out the thin black piece of lace. I quickly stuff them back into my pocket and my eyes scan the room before landing on her. Knowing she's walking around this party without her panties is pure torture. She's taking pictures with a few of our cast members, so I manage to squeeze in between her and Kat. Smiling wide for the cameras for a moment or two, I rest my hand on the small of her back before lowering my head some to whisper into her ear, "You and me, Dobreva.. Restroom in like.. fifteen.."


End file.
